Amazone?
by Romalicia
Summary: Gohan arrive sur New NAmek et se prépare à combatre. Videl est sur ses talons...


Amazone ?

Je ne possède pas les personnages sauf ceux que j'ai créés et que vous ne connaissez donc pas.

Cette fics est la suite de « Stickwitu »

Rappel : Videl et Gohan sont séparés. Gohan part pour New Namek avec les Z-fighter. Videl reste sur terre avec ses pires craintes.

Chapitre 1 : Voyage

Gohan était aux commandes du vaisseau. Il naviguait dans l'espace en direction de New Namek. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

-Tu devrais te reposer ! Lui dit cette personne.

Il se retourna et vit son père. Il se leva et lui laissa les commandes de l'appareil. Il se dirigea vers une des deux chambres. Il entra dans une des deux et s'allongea sur le lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard réveillé par son frère jumeau, Andy. Il se leva et retourna aux commandes.

Cesse de naviguer veux-tu ? Lui demanda Andy.

Pas question. Je suis sur d'arriver à destination en Dirigeant.

T'est sur que c'est pas pour oublier Videl ?

Gohan ne répondit pas. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient partit. Videl lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait pas encore pu communiquer avec elle par le vidéophone. Jusqu'ici, son père, Végéta, Krilin, Goten et Trunk avaient pu communiquer. Aujourd'hui il était bien décider à prendre son tour. Il regarda son frère et lui demanda de prendre les commandes.

La compétition quotidienne pour le vidéophone allait commencer quand il arriva dans la pièce où ils s'entraînaient.

Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre demanda Goku.

Gohan ne répondit pas et se mis en position comme ses amis et adversaires. Après une série de coups impressionnants, il ne restait que Gohan et son Père. Ce dernier lui laissa la conversation avec la terre. Il mit en marche le téléviseur et celui ci émit un grésillement avant de laisser apparaître Bulma.

Videl arriva à Capsule Corp. dès la fin de ses cours. Elle salua chichi et C18 qui restaient dormir dans les chambres d'amis de Bulma. Elle se mit à faire ses devoirs et à étudier. Elle se demandait quand elle pourrait parler à Gohan. Il lui manquait. Elle se mit à regarder dans le vide au lieu de faire son exercice de math.

L'écran du Vidéophone se mit en route, alors qu'elle se remettait à ses math. Bulma partit répondre. Quand elle vit Gohan, elle appela Chichi. Videl qui tournait le dos à l'écran se dit que ce devait être Andy, Goku ou Goten. Elle regarda ses math et les envoya valser par au-dessus de son épaule. Elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'exercice et cela l'énervait. Le cahier arriva devant Chichi qui parlait avec son fils à voix basse. Videl se leva pour ramasser son cahier et vit Gohan. Elle lui sourit. Chichi et les deux autres femmes quittèrent la pièce pour laisser seul les deux amoureux. Ils discutèrent une demi-heuree sans interruption.

Si tu me montrais ton devoir de math. Dit Gohan à Videl.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui lire l'énoncé quand Andy rentra dans la pièce et interpella Gohan.

-Dis, tu crois que c'est grave si ce truc est cassé ? demanda t il en montrant une pièce métallique venant du tableau de bord

Euh… Videl, peux-tu Appeler Bulma ?

BULMAAAAA ! dit Videl

Elle sourit en voyant Gohan et Andy se boucher les oreilles. Bulma arriva. Andy lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé et lui montra la pièce métallique. Bulma eu un visage horrifié et leur expliqua que sans cette pièce, il ne pourrait pas rentrer sur terre.

N'y a t'il pas moyen de réparer ? demanda Videl

Oui, mais il faudrait que je refasse la pièce et que quelqu'un aille la porter sur place.

J'irai la porter. Dit Videl.

Non dit Gohan. On se débrouillera. Tu reste en sécurité.

Je viens. Et pas de discussion. Le temps que j'arrive, je suis sure que vous aurez trouvé un endroit sur. Et puis si ce n'est pas moi qui viens, qui viendra ?

Après cet argument infaillible, Gohan abandonna. Ils coupèrent la communication. Gohan retourna dans le cockpit. Il mit dehors tout le monde et se concentra sur sa conduite. Il s'inquiétait pour Videl. Il savait que si elle partait maintenant, il n'aurait que quatre jours d'avance et que cela ne suffirait pas. Il en voulait à Goten d'avoir joué près du tableau de Bord, à Trunk pour avoir cassé le bouton leur permettant de décoller. A cause d'eux, Videl se mettrait en danger.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, aucun des passagers, excepté Andy, ne s'approcha de Gohan. Celui-ci ne faisait que dormir et piloter. Il ne voulait plus qu'on s'approcha des commandes. Le seul qui le remplaçait était Andy. Quand il ne dormait pas et ne conduisait pas, Gohan se demandait si Videl était déjà partie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il décida de s'entraîner pendant les trois derniers jours du voyage pour pouvoir la protéger.

Videl partit le lendemain de l'appel au vidéophone. Bulma avait travaillé toute la nuit pour terminer la pique endommagée. Elle expliqua de bonne heure à Videl comment l'installer. Elle lui expliqua aussi le fonctionnement du vaisseau qu'elle prendrait en direction de New Namek. Celui-ci était plus rapide que celui des Z-Fighter et elle devrait arriver en cinq jour au lieu de sept. Elle embarqua après les explications à la poursuite de Gohan.

On arrive ! Dit Gohan. Préparez vous j'atterri.

Les Z-fighter s'accrochèrent à l'appareil et attendirent que Gohan l'ai posé. Ils descendirent de l'appareil pour voir New Namek dévasté.


End file.
